This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. It is known that antioxidants from fruits and vegetables have protective effects against lung, colon, breast, prostate, bladder, and stomach cancer. In this study, we will investigate the roles of potential signaling pathways inhibited by apigenin and flavonoids in mediating ovarian cancer cell proliferation and tumor growth. The study will provide further insight into the molecular mechanism(s) underlying apigenin-mediated inhibition of ovarian tumor formation and angiogenesis.